sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Marie Tran
| birth_name = Trần Loan | birth_place = San Diego, California, U.S. | nationality = American | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2011–present | homepage = }} Trần Loan (born January 17, 1989), better known as Kelly Marie Tran, is an American actress. She has had roles in short films and television episodes, and came to wider attention for her role as Rose Tico in the 2017 film Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Early life and education Tran was born on January 17, 1989 in San Diego, California. Her parents are refugees from Vietnam who fled the country following the Vietnam War. As a child, her father was homeless and grew up on the streets of Vietnam. After moving to the United States, he worked at Burger King to support the family, and his wife worked at a funeral home. Tran attended Westview High School in San Diego and worked at a yogurt shop, Golden Spoon, in Rancho Peñasquitos to earn money for head shots. Tran then graduated from University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) with a B.A. in Communications. Career Tran spent her early years in Los Angeles auditioning for small parts and doing improv at the Upright Citizens Brigade and The Second City. In 2013, she starred in the web series Ladies Like Us. She also appeared in various CollegeHumor videos. In 2015, Tran was cast as Rose Tico in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Rose Tico is a rebel mechanic who joins up with main character Finn after the sacrifice of her oldest sister, Paige Tico (Veronica Ngo), a gunner trained by Resistance commander Poe Dameron. She was unable to tell her family that she had won the role. When she went to film her scenes at Pinewood Studios in early 2016, she said she was filming a small movie in Canada. With her role in The Last Jedi, Tran became the first Asian-American woman to play a main role in a Star Wars film. In 2017, she also became the first Asian woman to appear on the cover of Vanity Fair when she appeared on the cover of the summer 2017 issue with actor John Boyega (who played Finn), and Oscar Isaac (who played X-Wing fighter pilot Poe Dameron). Harassment and attacks Despite the critical and commercial success of The Last Jedi, Tran received online attacks, some racist, from people who disliked the character of Rose Tico. In response to that criticism, employment discrimination attorney Anthony Nguyen praised Tran for being "the first woman of color to be cast in a leading role in the Star Wars franchise". Condemning the racist attacks, Nguyen remarked that "people of color, especially Asian-Americans, are grossly underrepresented in TV and film." In addition, freelance writer and journalist Nicole Karlis opined that attacks on Tran's race and appearance reflected a fear of women who broke sexist stereotypes. In June 2018, Tran deleted all of her posts on Instagram after months of harassment. Rian Johnson, who directed The Last Jedi, criticized her attackers. Other Star Wars fans expressed support for the actress, which Johnson indicated appreciation for. Johnson's sentiments were co-expressed by John Boyega and Mark Hamill. In August 2018, after a prolonged stretch of silence about her harassment, Tran published a first person account in the New York Times addressing the issue. Tran stated that she had become self-conscious and for a time believed what her harassers were saying. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from San Diego Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American women of Vietnamese descent Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:1989 births Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Victims of cyberbullying Category:Actresses of Vietnamese descent Category:21st-century American comedians